Ready When You Are
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day six hundred and forty-four: Brittany waits on Santana to join her on Fondue For Two... and waits... and waits...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 30th cycle. Now cycle 31!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hear that little bird twitter!<strong> _Been thinking about doing this for a couple days, then this morning decided to just go for it. If you go there, find 'gleekathon' and there I'll be. There's also a video explaining everything... Yep... ;) Check it out!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Ready When You Are"<br>Brittany, Brittany/Santana  
>ft. Cat &amp; Izzy from Sylvesters Series <strong>

Brittany had been doing 'Fondue for Two' for a couple of weeks, though it had never been so important as it was on that day, at least to her. She hadn't informed her camera crew.

"Got it charged," Cat informed, walking into her big sister's room carrying the camera. Izzy trailed behind with the tripod, which she planted in place. Brittany had been getting ready and she looked up.

"Okay, good," she spoke, getting back to fixing her hair. Cat put the camera on the tripod, but then she moved to stand by Brittany, while Izzy sat on the bed with Lord Tubbington in her lap.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why?" Brittany asked.

"You've been doing your hair for like half an hour," Cat pointed out. Brittany stopped, letting her hands back down with a sigh.

"Does it look okay?"

"It already looked fine before," Cat promised. "Still looks fine… Maybe lose the bow…"

"Right," Brittany did as told, then looked back to her sisters. They were looking back at her like they were expecting words out of her… Twelve and seven years old, but they could see right through her.

"Who's your guest?" Izzy asked, scratching at the feline's ears, flooding the room in purrs. Brittany sat with her, they both did.

"Santana," she revealed. She looked around, creating an air of secrecy, of confidence in her sisters. "I'm going to ask her to prom, on 'Fondue for Two,'" she went on, showing with a smile how pleased she was with the idea of it. Izzy matched the smile, only grasping this happiness. Cat looked at her big sister with more knowledge for her part, on the implications, yes, but also on what it would mean for her.

"Does she know about it?" she asked.

"Yeah, we worked it out at school. I already know she'll say yes," Brittany went on smiling. Cat returned it, though her certainty was less… certain.

"You should put on… a green dress," Izzy declared, and Brittany chuckled.

Once the conversation had turned to dresses and whole looks in general, minutes had just started going by without them realizing. When their father had come by to get Izzy to drive her to soccer practice, that was when they looked to the clock and saw how much time had gone by… Santana still wasn't there. Brittany didn't say a word; neither did Cat, as she relieved Izzy of ear-scratching duty by picking up Lord Tubbington. The smallest Pierce girl left, giving her big sister an apologetic hug. Now it was just the two of them, and it was just as well.

"I'm sure she's just running late," Cat spoke up. Brittany looked at her, switching her confidence back on.

"Yeah," she nodded, shrugged.

The longer she'd have to hold up her head though, the harder it would get. She'd made her offer to Santana, and she had said yes… But even hearing her say it she couldn't shake off this thought like it wasn't going to happen. She wanted to believe otherwise, but… Santana wore her insecurities, only… not everyone saw them. Brittany had seen them, knew them, tried to understand them, and… she did, but some of it was just beyond her…

She loved Santana, had told her… repeatedly. And Santana loved her back. Now she had thrown the ball in her court, having a ball to even throw now that her and Artie had broken up…

Had she gone too fast? She didn't want to force her hand, but at the same time, all she kept asking herself was why they had to hide. It was like everything she thought was right was actually wrong. She may have had her shortcomings, but she never thought that would be one of them.

She looked back to the clock… ten more minutes had gone by. She got up and went to the window, looking out in hopes of spotting Santana coming up the path. Cat's eyes were on her back; she could feel them. She wasn't saying it, but Brittany knew she didn't believe Santana would come. Brittany still wanted to hope.

Her phone's message tone rang, from her nightstand, and her heart sank a little… there it was… She didn't even need to look. She didn't, for a minute or so. When she finally turned, Cat was still looking at her, quietly. Brittany finally got the phone and read the message. It was short, just as she'd feared.

"Britt?" Cat spoke up after a time, "Do you want me to put the camera away?" she asked, putting the pet down on the bed before getting up, moving to the tripod.

"No," Brittany put her phone in one hand, then the other, back to the first… She could just pack everything away, rest in this feeling, or she could do like Glee Club had taught her: go on with the show. "I'll think of something," she moved to her chair, sitting down. She heard the purr… Alright… "Go ahead," Brittany gave a nod, and Cat got filming.

It was awkward… half-hearted… Lord Tubbington had probably gotten a bit more of an interrogation than he had anticipated, but she did what she could under the circumstances. Once she was done, she sat and watched while Cat edited and uploaded the video. When they were done, Cat sat by her big sister, and Brittany knew what she was trying to do; she wanted to cheer her up. It was working, at least to some degree. Still Brittany was thinking about going back to McKinley, hiding again, waiting again, hoping again… For how long?

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******


End file.
